


Burnt by desire

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che c'è di così divertente?!» sbottò infine Nero, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia tesa di rabbia a stento repressa.<br/>Quando Dante riuscì a parlare senza rischiare di soffocare, chiese scettico: «Vuoi imparare a ballare...?».<br/>«In coppia» sottolineò Nero con fermezza.<br/>«Scommetto che lo fai per impressionare Kyrie» ipotizzò il più vecchio, senza bisogno di particolari sforzi di immaginazione «Che carino» soggiunse in evidente tono di scherno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt by desire

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _411\. Resistenza abbandonata_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _wTunes Playlist / #06 - And I hope that I will do no wrong_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2402 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero stava sforzandosi di trattenere quella che sarebbe stata la sua reazione normale di fronte a delle risate sguaiate come quelle di Dante: era colpa sua, in fondo. Era lui che aveva voluto andare da lui a chiedere aiuto, per cui era giusto che ne subisse le conseguenze; inoltre, se avesse reagito in malo modo senz'altro l'uomo si sarebbe rifiutato di aiutarlo e non poteva permettersi un tale lusso in un momento del genere.  
Dante, seduto dietro la sua scrivania come al solito, si teneva le mani sulla pancia nel tentativo di reprimere un po' le risate che minacciavano di soffocarlo. Stava addirittura lacrimando per l'accesso di risa.  
«Che c'è di così divertente?!» sbottò infine Nero, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia tesa di rabbia a stento repressa.  
Quando Dante riuscì a parlare senza rischiare di soffocare, chiese scettico: «Vuoi imparare a ballare...?».  
«In coppia» sottolineò Nero con fermezza.  
«Scommetto che lo fai per impressionare Kyrie» ipotizzò il più vecchio, senza bisogno di particolari sforzi di immaginazione «Che carino» soggiunse in evidente tono di scherno.  
Una moltitudine di insulti salì alla bocca di Nero, dai più banali ai più coloriti ed originali, ma il ragazzo - pur con immensa fatica - riuscì a tacere: offenderlo non era di certo la via migliore per ottenere il suo aiuto.  
Nero voleva imparare a ballare per poter essere un degno accompagnatore per la sua ragazza presso un ristorantino elegante nel quale ogni sera si teneva anche una sessione di balli di coppia. Essere svergognato pubblicamente per la sua incapacità non gli andava affatto a genio, specialmente perché sapeva che Kyrie era stata iniziata ai balli in coppia da suo fratello Credo.  
«Allora, puoi aiutarmi sì o no?!» tagliò corto il giovane, scoccando un'occhiata infastidita a Dante.  
Quest'ultimo si alzò in piedi e allargò le braccia.  
«Sono il ballerino più bravo in circolazione tra umani e demoni» si vantò sorridendo di sghembo «Comunque non sono Dio e i miracoli per adesso non posso ancora farli... per cui dimmi quale ballo vuoi imparare. Non posso certo insegnarteli tutti!».  
Nero si era preparato per una domanda di quel tipo, per sua fortuna. Era andato a chiedere presso il locale quale ballo sarebbe stato in programma per l’indomani sera - il giorno per cui aveva prenotato - così da potersi preparare al meglio in quello specifico ed evitare spiacevoli figuracce davanti alla sua dolce metà.  
Così con tono fermo, esclamò: «Tango».  
Dante inarcò un sopracciglio: non gli sembrava proprio tipo da tango. Insomma, era un ballo sensuale ed essendo alle prime armi come minimo sarebbe parso estremamente meccanico nei movimenti ed un po’ ridicolo, per non parlare di Kyrie, che per Dante non aveva un briciolo della dirompente sensualità femminile che era per lui fondamentale in un ballo del genere.  
Comunque, se lo voleva lui...  
«D'accordo» acconsentì.  
Aggirò la scrivania spogliandosi del cappotto rosso, che abbandonò sopra il piano del mobile.  
Piazzandosi dinanzi al più giovane, quest'ultimo poté notare con sorpresa quanto la sua corporatura sembrasse più massiccia senza l'indumento rosso indosso.  
«Allora cominciamo».  
Così dicendo, Dante gli cinse con un braccio la vita e lo attirò verso di sé, prendendogli la mano sinistra nella propria.  
«L'altra dovresti metterla sulla mia spalla» gli disse e Nero a malincuore eseguì, sentendosi mortalmente imbarazzato dalla vicinanza così stretta col corpo dell'uomo.  
«Questa è la posizione di partenza. Tu per adesso impersonerai la ragazza, così posso farti vedere i passi. Ora... seguimi».  
Nero avrebbe avuto di che ribattere, ma Dante lo trascinò nel ballo prima che avesse modo d'aprir bocca e lui dovette far appello a tutta la sua concentrazione per evitare di perdere l'equilibrio.  
I primi passi furono un disastro, ma ancor di più lo fu la giravolta che Dante lo obbligò a fare e che lo fece barcollare un momento. Per chiudere in bellezza, l'uomo lo fece cadere sdraiato tra le proprie braccia senza alcun preavviso, fatto che gettò per un momento nel panico Nero, il quale si aggrappò così forte col braccio al collo del più grande da tirarlo giù. Rovinarono sul pavimento l'uno sull'altro ed il più giovane finì col fiato mozzato da una ginocchiata in pieno stomaco.  
«Cazzo...» esalò, cercando di svincolarsi dal pesante fardello che gli bloccava la parte inferiore del corpo.  
Dante si riprese subito, sollevandosi e riacquistando la postura eretta. Nero, invece, si voltò su un fianco tenendosi una mano sullo stomaco dolorante, facendo leva sul gomito per alzare il busto.  
«Sei impazzito?!» sbottò indignato, non appena ebbe di nuovo abbastanza fiato per parlare.  
«Sono i passi tipici del tango, ragazzino» si spiegò Dante, lasciando senza parole l'altro: avrebbe dovuto prendere Kyrie e farle fare quelle cose? Non aveva dubbi riguardo alla possibilità di sostenere il suo peso, bensì per quanto riguardava il modo di prenderla: non voleva che cadesse.  
«Cos'è, ti arrendi già? È bastato prenderti tra le braccia per farti venire paura?» lo sfotté apertamente Dante, ben conscio di andare a far leva sulla corda giusta.  
«Neanche per sogno!» replicò con fervore Nero, rialzandosi in piedi subito «Forza, riproviamo!».  
Notò un’ombra divertita comparirgli sul viso assieme ad un sorriso compiaciuto, ma la ignorò palesemente. Si riposizionarono come pochi minuti prima e Nero stavolta riuscì a cavarsela meglio coi passi, complice quel poco di pratica fatta. Con piacere Dante notò che con la pratica aveva una buona capacità di apprendimento.  
Tuttavia, quando arrivò il momento della piroetta, benché se l’aspettasse, non riuscì a mantenere bene la postura e barcollò all’indietro. L’unica cosa che gli impedì di finire di nuovo col culo per terra fu la ferma presa del più vecchio sul suo braccio.  
Con uno strattone lo attirò a sé, bloccandogli ogni possibilità di fuga.  
«Ragazzo, hai veramente poco senso dell’equilibrio» lo accusò scherzosamente Dante, osservandolo dritto negli occhi azzurri improvvisamente così vicini ai suoi. Scorse una scintilla di vergogna animare quei pozzi di ghiaccio per un momento, prima di essere sostituita da una vivace indignazione.  
«È colpa tua che ci metti troppa forza!» l’accusò, divincolandosi dalla sua presa con inusuale vigore.  
C’era stato un momento fugace in quello scambio di occhiate durante il quale Nero avrebbe giurato di avvertire un che di possessivo nell’atteggiamento assunto da Dante e l’ansia di mettere un po’ di distanza tra i loro corpi era sopraggiunta come una necessità imprescindibile.  
L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle con nonchalance, facendo finta di niente, quindi replicò: «Non ricordavo tu fossi tanto gracilino... hai voglia di riprovare o temi che ti faccia male?».  
La sfacciataggine con cui lo stava prendendo per il culo gli rodeva terribilmente. Fortunatamente aveva deciso di andare a chiedergli aiuto senza armi, perché altrimenti una bella passata a fil di spada con la sua Red Queen non gliel’avrebbe levata nessuno. Non gli avrebbe lasciato nessuna traccia e lui ci avrebbe semplicemente riso sopra, però si sarebbe levato uno sfizio.  
Contenendo i suoi rinnovati istinti omicidi, il ragazzo si avvicinò ancora una volta al proprietario del locale ove si trovavano.  
«Ancora».  
Dante era compiaciuto della sua evidente testardaggine di fronte a qualcosa che non gli riusciva di fare per quante volte ci provasse. Gli ricordava se stesso, anche se ovviamente Nero era molto meno sexy e figo di lui.  
Riprovarono quegli stessi passi così tante volte che a Dante vennero quasi a noia, per quanto si divertisse nell’ammirare la vasta gamma di espressioni che fecero bella mostra di loro sul viso giovane del ragazzo. Dio, vederlo impegnarsi così tanto per qualcun altro lo faceva arrabbiare, ma allo stesso tempo era contento che avesse scelto lui come insegnante temporaneo di ballo.  
L’uomo si era scoperto innamorato di quell’irascibile ragazzino quando aveva cominciato a vederlo amoreggiare apertamente con la sua fidanzatina, ma non si era mai imposto come amante per timore di non vederlo più bazzicare il suo ufficio così spesso come faceva adesso e neanche fargli godere di spettacoli come quello di quel pomeriggio. Non era da lui far prevalere gli interessi altrui sui propri, lo riconosceva; eppure la necessità di averlo intorno era più forte della sua volontà di possessione nei suoi confronti. Forse cominciava veramente ad invecchiare.  
L'unica nota negativa di tutta la situazione - se proprio così voleva definirla - era l'eccitazione che gli scorreva come fuoco nelle vene ogni volta che posava le mani sul giovane e prestante corpo di Nero e che andava a concentrarsi in un punto specifico, dove un occhio attento avrebbe senz'altro potuto notarlo. Quando lo prendeva tra le braccia per ballare, Dante faticava enormemente per controllarsi e tenere a freno l'impulso di strusciarsi contro il suo compagno più giovane, facendogli percepire che cosa gli stava facendo provare.  
Nero migliorava sensibilmente di volta in volta e finalmente riuscì anche ad eseguire una piroetta degna di tale nome e sdraiarsi tra le braccia di Dante senza farsi prendere dal panico.  
Pur apparendo rilassato tra le sue braccia, il più vecchio percepiva la rigidità della sua postura. Avrebbe voluto provare a pizzicargli una chiappa per vedere se avrebbe mantenuto quella stessa rigidità.  
«Mi pare che tu sia migliorato, ragazzo» commentò tirandolo su.  
«Bene, è tutto qui?» domandò Nero in tono retorico, già sollevato: se doveva fare solo quello non era molto difficile - perlomeno adesso che aveva imparato.  
Un sorriso sardonico si espanse sul viso di Dante, spegnendo il barlume di sollievo accesosi nel petto del ragazzo.  
«Adesso invertiamo le parti» annunciò. Dalla sua espressione sembrava entusiasta all’idea.  
Nero lo era un po’ meno: «In che senso “invertiamo le parti”?».  
«Hai ballato nei panni della donna finora, ragazzo... ricordi?» gli fece presente il più grande.  
Ricordò improvvisamente le sue parole all’inizio della lezione, quando gli aveva mostrato la posizione iniziale. Era vero, gliel’aveva detto e lui se n’era già dimenticato.  
Il rossore che si diffuse sulle sue guance era indicativo dell’imbarazzo per la figuraccia appena fatta.  
«Dubito che Kyrie vorrà farti da cavaliere» continuò a girare il coltello nella piaga Dante. Lui avrebbe volentieri sopperito a quella mancanza da parte della ragazza, ma ovviamente non glielo comunicò. Lasciò semplicemente che le sue fantasie in merito gli facessero provare la corroborante sensazione di desiderio che era ormai abituato a sentire ogni volta che pensava a Nero.  
Lanciando un sospiro e curvando appena le spalle, esclamò: «Cominciamo?».  
Il ragazzo gli scoccò un’occhiata stranita. Non era da lui emettere sospiri del genere senza un motivo ben preciso; tuttavia, non indagò in merito e semplicemente rispose: «D’accordo».  
Si riposizionarono, stavolta al contrario e Nero si trovò a cingere l'enorme vita di Dante, mentre quest'ultimo lo guardava in attesa. La disparità d'altezza non giocava a vantaggio del ragazzo, per non parlare della differenza di peso. Dante era più grosso di lui e certamente più pesante - anche se il suo peso corporeo era dato tutto dalla muscolatura e non dal grasso, praticamente inesistente.  
«Che aspetti ragazzo, un invito scritto? Devi condurre te, ora sei il cavaliere» lo incitò l'uomo, aspettando che cominciasse a muoversi.  
L'altro cercò di riprodurre i passi che aveva visto fare al più grande. Era incerto e spesso incespicava nei suoi piedi; tuttavia, riuscì ad arrivare al momento della piroetta senza cadere. Sollevò il braccio tenendo la presa sulla mano di Dante, sporgendosi sulle punte dei piedi per arrivare ad un'altezza accettabile.  
Dante piroettò con gran maestria in un unico movimento fluido, fermandosi dirimpetto al suo cavaliere e riposizionando la mano sulla sua spalla senza nemmeno un tentennamento.  
Nero era sorpreso dalla sua bravura.  
Quando arrivò a piegarlo all'indietro tra le braccia, Dante si lasciò cadere certo che lui l'avrebbe sorretto. Con la gamba con cui non si puntellava sul pavimento si allacciò alla gamba di Nero, risalendo col ginocchio fino al suo sedere.  
Il ragazzo non ci fece molto caso, abituato alle sue movenze esagerate e teatrali.  
Si sollevò aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e si ritrovarono l'uno contro l'altro in posizione precaria ed un po' sbilenca. I loro visi erano così vicini che riuscivano ad avvertire il respiro dell'altro sulla pelle.  
«Devi migliorare i passi» commentò a fior di labbra Dante, guardando il suo partner di ballo dritto negli occhi.  
La stretta vicinanza tra di loro portò Nero a conoscenza di cosa si celasse nei pantaloni del più grande: nel rimettersi dritto, il più grande aveva strusciato il cavallo dei propri pantaloni contro la sua zona inguinale. Se l'aveva fatto inavvertitamente o meno, Nero non lo sapeva e non gli interessava saperlo.  
«Che caz...?!» iniziò, ma si bloccò intuendo quanto potesse essere ambigua l'esclamazione; per cui cambiò espressione: «Che diavolo fai?».  
Si allontanò quasi spaventato, guardandolo con espressione diffidente.  
«Cosa?» domandò Dante scettico, alzando le spalle.  
«Sei duro!» l'accusò Nero inorridito. Adesso capiva quel ginocchio sul suo culo e tutta quella premura nel tenerlo vicino a sé.  
«E se anche fosse...?» chiese l'altro in tono retorico, stringendosi nelle spalle «Non ti ho fatto niente, ragazzo. Ti ho aiutato, no?».  
«Sì, ma-ma...» Nero era decisamente sconvolto «Sei duro, cazzo!».  
«Quanto sei noioso, sarai diventato duro anche te guardando la tua fidanzata, no?» sbottò Dante, andando a sedersi sul bordo della scrivania.  
Nero tacque, scioccato dalla sua affermazione, che gli era piovuta addosso come una doccia fredda. Non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava accadendo: aveva sempre pensato che Dante fosse il classico playboy che andava a letto praticamente con tutte. Non aveva mai pensato neppure per un momento che potesse avere inclinazioni omosessuali - con lui, per di più.  
Dante si stava mentalmente dando dell'idiota, contro ogni sua logica: avrebbe dovuto trattenersi, e invece aveva ceduto al desiderio di sentire come fosse al contatto il suo pene. La libidine gli bruciava dentro come un incendio, divorandolo lentamente e senza posa.  
Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poter toccare la sua erezione...!  
Domò con grande autocontrollo il suo impulso a saltargli addosso e soddisfare i suoi bassi istinti, nascondendo quella sua dura battaglia interiore dietro una maschera di sommaria indifferenza.  
«Io... devo andare» intervenne Nero all'improvviso, spezzando il pesante silenzio che si era impadronito della stanza.  
Non sapeva cos'altro dire e non voleva rimanere da solo con Dante oltre.  
Anche se non aveva ancora finito con la lezione, non gli importava. Sperava di non sbagliare i passi con Kyrie, ma si rifiutava di accostarsi di nuovo all'uomo: doveva ancora riuscire a metabolizzare l'informazione appena acquisita.  
Si girò a dare le spalle al padrone di casa ed imboccò dritto la porta.  
«Buona fortuna con Kyrie» gli augurò il più grande un momento prima che sparisse al di là della porta a doppia anta.  
L'ufficio ripiombò nel silenzio.  
Dante si passò stancamente una mano tra i capelli, tirando indietro i ciuffi che gli coprivano la fronte.  
«Accidenti...» sospirò, alzandosi in piedi ed appoggiandosi col sedere contro la scrivania «Poteva finire meglio...».  
Con una mano scese lungo il proprio addome, sfiorando le cinture che portava su di esso, fino ad accarezzare il duro profilo della sua erezione attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Con rassegnazione si aprì la zip ed infilò una mano dentro alla biancheria, stringendo le dita attorno alla lunghezza del suo pene eretto e sudato.


End file.
